Breakdown
by Tacolubber
Summary: Axel is in a Rehab for treatment.But what he doesn't know is that he is in for one hell of a show! CHAPTER 6 IS UP.REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME.This story was called Writings on the Wall
1. The Arguement

It always started out like this. My mother and I were always arguing about what we are going to do about my problem.

"Mom, it's my body and I can do whatever I want to!" I yelled at her.

"But honey, look at you. You are so sick and you don't even notice it." She said.

"I'm not sick O.K. Why can't you get it through your head!" I lied. I knew I was sick and I just didn't want to accept the fact I need help. I have anorexia that has made me so sick I had to be hospitalized for a week because I was so malnourished. But I loved the way I look. The way my stomach concaves in, the way my hips that jut out of my jeans, and I love the way that I can see my ribs popping out of my shirt. Sometimes, though it disgusts me. I would cry all night and So would my mom.

"I'm so sorry Axel but this is for your own good. Tomorrow you are going to Rehabilitation to get the help you need.

"For MY own good, Mom, you just don't understand anything do you. I don't have a problem and I don't need any help!" I yelled at her.

" Axel, enough of this, pack up your things tonight!" I can tell I was making her angry. I know she's doing this for my own good but I don't need any help. I have everything under control.

"I hate you so much!" I said out in frustration.

"Can't you just see that I'm just trying to help you. I don't want to see you die. I love you so very much and it pains me to see you like this." She was starting to cry. It hurt me to see her like this. Ever since my father died she has always been like this. I here her cry at night, shouting his name over and over again in sorrow.

"Mom, please don't cry. I will go but just please stop crying." I knelt down to her and held her against my chest. She puts her head on my bony shoulder just crying as hard as she can. I just feel so bad for her. She had to go through so much.

"Oh, Axel, honey, I know you just said it to make me stop crying but please promise me, you will get better." Her lip was trembling and her body was shaking up against me.

" Yes Mom, I promise you." I hugged her tighter.

" Now, please pack up your things." She quivered. I let go of her and went to my room to pack up my things.

Whoo! My first . I don't think its good. But hey at least I tried.

Review Please. Criticism is accepted.


	2. First Day

Well, today is the day I head out to Rehab. I had all my stuff packed up and I was helping my mom put my things into the taxi. After the last bag was put away, I opened the car door to get ready to leave. Right before I closed the door, my mom ran out with something in her hand, she stopped me from closing the door.

"Wait, Axel. Here this is from me to you. Please don't open it until you get there." She said.

"O.K." I said, not really knowing anything else to say.

She gave me a hug, knowing it might be awhile since we might see each other again. She runs her hands up and down my chest. I know she's feeling my ribs, feeling how emaciated I am. I looked at her and she looked like she was going to cry. I let go of her and held her hand.

"Its O.K. mom I'll be fine. I promised you I'll get better." I let go of her hand and closed the door.

"I love you, Mom."

"I Love you too, Axel."

The taxi cab driver drove me off to Rehab. In my thoughts I felt like it was going to be hell.

Finally, after several hours later, the taxi cab pulled up to the curb to stop. I looked out the window and saw the building. It was a small building much smaller than what I expected. It was a plain white building with the windows gated and a gate in the front with security guards surrounding it. There seemed to be a lot so there is probably a lot of crazy people in there.

"Here's your stuff, Sir." I turned around looking at the taxi cab driver who put my things on the floor next to me. Guess I was so busy looking at the building I didn't notice him put my stuff next to me.

"Oh, thank you." Not quite keeping my gaze off the building.

"Here's your cash." I handed him the money my mom gave me to pay the cab driver.

"Thank you, Sir." I saw the big grin on his face as I handed him the money. He closed the trunk to the cab and sped off.

"Well, there goes my chance of escaping." I sighed.

All of a sudden I heard a noise and noticed the gate opening. There was this lady walking outside the gate to greet me. She was kind of a pudgy lady, she had her hair in a messy bun. She had on a nurses outfit which seemed to be way too small for her in her chest area. I couldn't stop staring at them. They were like giant squishy things asking to be played with.

"Hello, Sir. You must be our new patient, Axel, am I right." She said in an overly-kind voice.

"Huh-Oh yeah right, that's me." Trying to look at her face instead of those THINGS.

"Well come on in sweetie. You'll have a great time here." She told me with a big grin on her face.

'_I wonder how she stays so sane_.' I thought.

She walked me through the front door. She told me to drop off my things so they can check to see if I have anything dangerous that can hurt me or others here. She gave me a key to my room and had this big burly-looking man escort me to my room.

"Here's your room, Sir. Oh, and by the way, be careful." He said in almost a whisper that I almost didn't catch the last part. He quickly sped of to somewhere I have no clue. Probably to help a nurse sedate a kid that got out of control.

I walked into my room the first time seeing the two beds.

'_Great a roommate. Just what I wanted. I hope he's O.K. Wait! What am I thinking of course he's not going to be O.K. I'm in a fucking mental facility!_' I thought to myself.

I put my jacket on the bed that was all tidy so I knew that one would be mine. '_Well, better go see the patients_.' I thought.

**BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER**

**Second chapter up. Yay!**

**Getting used to this whole typing thing.**

**Review If you .**


	3. Meeting Them

I headed to the cafeteria to see what other patients are here. When I opened the door to the cafeteria, everyone was just staring at me. I looked around to see if there was an empty table but there wasn't. There was an empty chair at a table with fourteen people. They seemed O.K. from where I was standing, but as soon as I sat down I saw they had some serious issues.

There was one with silver hair and some orange ass eyes that looked like he had Hepatitis. He sat so still it was scary and he was chanting something that sounded like I'm beautiful over and over again. He looked scared and sad. It kind of hurt to look at him

There was one with black and grey hair that did not look too old that his hair would turn grey. He had an eye patch that made him look like Patchy the Pirate. He looked pretty drunk. I wonder how he got alcohol in here. He must have connections with a nurse or something.

The other one had black dreads and some scary ass sideburns. They looked like they might come out and bite your finger if you touched them. He was playing that one game where you have a knife and try to not stab your fingers. He had a pencil but he just kept stabbing himself.

'_I hope he's not the one that's my roommate_.' I thought.

The next one looked really depressed. His hair was a dull blond and his eyes were a dull jade green. I took a closer look at him and I noticed he was silently crying.

'_Wonder what happened to him_.'

I took a look at the guy in the next seat and thought DAMN this guy is huge! He had wavy reddish-brown hair that was licked back almost like a cholo but it sloped upwards. I definitely don't want to mess with this guy.

The next guy next to Macho Man was reading. He had bluish-silver hair that covered his right eye. There were numerous scratches on his face, some pinkish and some red. He looked like he was either in pain or was constipated.

I looked at the guy at the end and boy was he scaring me. He had cotton-candy blue hair and an X-shaped scar on his face. His yellow eyes were looking at mine that were telling me he was going to kill me.

On the other side of the table was a guy who had the weirdest but coolest looking hair ever. It was blond at the Mohawk-Mullet part and brown at the sides where it was shorter. He looked so happy he could probably shit out rainbows. He was laughing as if someone told him the funniest thing in the world. He scared me as much as the other ones.

This dude looked straight up British, he reeked of cigarettes and alcohol. He is probably friends with that one dude with Patchy the Pirate. He had short blond hair unlike the others. And earrings on his ears that made him look gay in a way. But that's my opinion.

I took one look at this dude and had to keep from laughing. I had the biggest smile on my face and you could probably see the only thing I ate today which was a piece of lettuce that was stuck between my two front teeth. He had bright flamboyant pink hair with ruffles in it. RUFFLES! I usually see chicks with hair like that. Maybe he's gay. He looked kind of sad or mad. I couldn't really tell.

The next one was a girl. With tits that popped out of her shirt that made me want to suck on them. Damn myself for being a horny teenage boy with needs. I drew my eyes away from her chest to her eyes. She had blonde hair that was slicked back and had two strands of hair sticking out to the sides. It looked weird but it was hot on her. My eyes said their last goodbye to her chest.

The next one was a blonde-headed boy. He had crystal-blue ayes that were just stunning. His cheeks had a light tint of pink to him. I noticed his hands moving up and down as if he's playing with himself. I looked closer and I noticed he was.

'_Dear god, please don't let him be my roommate. I don't want to wake up all sticky with him hovering over me_.' I thought.

I looked at the next one disgusted with what the boy was doing.

'_Don't they notice him_.'

This one was a girl with short jet black hair. She was looking into the air but she had an angry face like she might just snap any minute.

The last one at the table was a blonde-headed girl. She was skinnier than me because he dress was hanging off of her and an IV was hooked up to her arm.

'_Guess I'm not the only one here with Anorexia_.' I smiled to myself and let out a laugh.

As soon as I did that everyone just looked at me.

**BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER**

**Third chapter completed.**

**I'll list the disease and what they have later.**

**Roxas and Larxenes are a bit different from the others.**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


	4. All Eyes on Me

All eyes were on me now. I let out one laugh slip out and I have people looking at me like they are going to rip my nuts off. All hell went loose and the black-haired girl knocked me off my feet. We were rolling on the floor and she was punching the crap out of my face. Finally, the guards pried her off of me with a chunk of my hair.

"I fucking hate you!" She yelled at me.

All I did was let out a small laugh and she attacked me. She must have taken it the wrong way.

"Jesus Christ what's her problem." I said out loud.

Then I saw the wonderful nurse head my way. She looked like she was panicking.

"Please excuse her, she's bipolar." She said.

"I'm sorry she did that to you. Do you want some ice for your eye?"

I had a black eye! Wow, just my luck. I was trying to impress that blonde-headed girl with the tits and the nurse but now my face is all fucked up!

"No, it's fine." I lied. It hurt like a bitch now.

"Well O.K. then, the rest of you, be on your best behavior and Axel, come talk to me later." She walked off in another direction leaving me here with those people

I sat back down maybe hoping that blue-haired guy might not be like that girl. I looked at him and noticed he was staring so I quickly turned my head around. I looked at the blonde-headed boy next to me. He wiped his hand on his pants and looked at me with big eyes.

"Hi." He said to me.

"Huh-oh hello there." Not knowing what else to say.

"It's O.K. we won't hurt you. We have a little more control than her. She's pretty new her too. So what's your name?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"My name is Axel." I said nervously. I couldn't help it. That guy with blue hair kept mad-dogging me.

"I'll introduce myself and the others. My name is Roxas. I'll start in order one's Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaus, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Namine. The one that left is Xion." He said all there names carefully and slowly.

"Hello, everyone." I said a little more relaxed. Everyone just stared at me some more. The blonde Mull hawk dude just laughed. He kept repeating my name over and over again giggling like a girl.

'_Wow_.' I thought.

I heard a bell ring not knowing why.

"Time for lunch." Roxas said happily.

'_Great, lunch. Now I have to eat without getting in trouble_.' Damn, why didn't I escape when I had the chance?

Everyone except Vexen and Namine got up to get a tray. I grabbed a tray and grabbed as little bit of food as I can. When I got to the end to grab a fork the lady stopped me and gave me more food.

"I know about your problem and don't think you can get away with it." She told me.

Damn it, now I have to eat a lot of food instead of just a little. I thought that it would help that I put food on my tray but I guess not.

When I got back to the table I noticed that Vexen had a nurse feeding him, He could barely keep the food in his mouth and it was falling all over the table and on him. He kept on moaning and looking the other way. I looked at the others trying to keep from staring at Vexen and noticed they were eating there food in silence. Demyx was throwing the food in the air and trying to catch it in his mouth.

"Is it always like this? I mean is it always so quiet and stuff." I asked Roxas.

"Nah, Just give them a day. They were like this with Xion but by the next day they were talking to her like they've known her forever." He told me.

"And what about Vexen. Is always like that too." I asked

"Sometimes he is." He asked looking down on his tray.

Out of the middle of fucking nowhere, Xemnas just started screaming. He was kicking the trays down. He knocked mine down, Thank God, now I don't have to eat it.

"You can't control me Father; you can't tell me what to do!" He yelled.

He started rolling on the floor and banging his head on the table. He hit his head so hard it was bleeding. The guards came out with a needle. They grabbed Xemnas and stuck it in his arm. He kept thrashing around but he was no match. He started to relax and the guards dragged him out.

'_That guy's a psychopath_!'

The pudgy nurse came out and pulled me out to the hallway.

"Sorry about that. He's been having episodes lately. Did you eat anything?" She asked me, concerned.

"Yes, Miss, I did." I lied.

"That's great. Your stuff is in your room. We had to take your razor out though. We have ones for you but you'll be supervised. We don't want anyone to get hurt. Now unpack your things and see me in the Art room when you're done. If you don't know where it is, just ask your roommate. He's in the room right now. We had to send everyone back to their rooms to clean the blood. Bye, Axel." She said.

"Bye, Miss."

"Oh, by the way it's Aimee." She winked and walked away with her sexy walk.

I walked into my room and saw who my roommate was.

**BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER**

**4rth chapter done.**

**Im still thinking of the disease I gave Marluxia.**

**Axels a pervy teenager but yeah. Hes still in puberty.**

**Roxas and larxenes are sexual related so just giving you a heads up.**

**Review please.**


	5. What A Day

..NOOO! I saw my roommate for the first time and it was him. Roxas, the one who can't seem to keep his hands out of his pants! And what was worse was that he was jacking off in there. ON MY BED!

"Roxas, get the hell off of my bed!" I screamed.

"What, so you're my new roommate. Oh, sorry. I'll stop right now." He seemed a little freaked out.

I walked to the bed and noticed that there was white stuff all over my jacket. That was my favorite one!

"Sorry, about that. I can wash it for you." He did not look really sorry.

"It's O.K. I'll wash it myself." I said through gritted teeth.

'_Deep breaths Axel, relax. He's just a kid. I do the same thing. It comes off_.' That bastard. But I had to keep my cool because I needed him to take me to Aimee.

"Can you take me to the Art Room. I need to meet someone there." I sounded pissed still.

"Sure. Just let me wash my hands." Roxas left soon after that.

'_At least he washes his hand. Damn horny kid.'_

After 10 minutes he finally came back. He probably was finishing the job.

"Let's go." Roxas said.

This sure was a large building. It looked smaller on the outside but I guess not. We made a turn and I saw a door with paint all over it.

"Well, here's the Art Room." He said that and then he left.

'_Hope I can make it back without running into anymore loonies_.'

I opened the door and saw Aimee with files in her hand. She got out of the chair and walked over to me. She had a bunch of folders in her hand

'_I wonder what's in it.' _

"Hello Axel, you finally made it. It took you awhile though." Aimee said.

"Uh, yeah, my roommate was kind of busy." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, you're here now, that's all that matters. Read these folders. It'll help you understand those patients you were with better son you don't get so freaked out. I'm not really supposed to share the files of other patients, but something about you let's me know I can trust you." Aimee smiled and handed me the folders. Some of them were huge!

Just then I heard something beep. Aimee took a pager out of her pocket.

"Sorry Axel, I have to leave. Make sure no one but you see those papers. " Aimee waved goodbye and left out through the door.

'_Well, at least I'll know what they have so I can probably handle myself with them a little better.'_

I left the art room and found myself lost at the third turn.

"Aw, shit!" I yelled.

I walked around looking back for my room. I don't think I was anywhere near it. I made a turn and found myself at a door. It had the words **Library**painted on the door. Curiously, I opened the door. I peered inside and saw that no one was inside.

'_I guess I can read the files here without Roxas knowing I have these.' _I sighed and made my way to a table.

I found a table and pulled out the chair and opened the first one at the top. It was Xemnas's and MAN was his file huge!

**Xemnas **--- A schizophrenic. Must be watched at all times. Sometimes has manic episodes where he hurts himself and in some cases hurts others. Seems to believe he is talking to someone called Father. Occasionally, he goes through a period of depression and has made several attempts to kill himself.

Most of his file just had a list of therapists he's been through and other useless stuff that I don't really need to know about. I took a look at the next file. It wasn't as big as Xemnas's.

**Xigbar **--- An Alcoholic. Sometimes getting violent when drunk. Has been to the hospital five times with alcohol poisoning. He has made attempts to stop but has failed.

The rest were arrests and D.U.I.'s and the list of trips to the hospital.

**Xaldin **--- Seems to have an obsession with stabbing things. He likes to stab anything he can get his hands on. Once, he had stabbed a person. Needs to be watched at all times.

His file was small. The rest were just a list of therapist he has seen.

**Vexen** --- Has Major Depression. Gets so depressed he cannot really do anything for himself. This usually lasts for two weeks or more. Needs to be watched and helped at all times.

Vexen's file was small. It just had a list of nurses that had helped him and therapists that tried to help him.

**Lexaeus** --- Has Antisocial Disorder. Seems he cannot cope well with others. Has made attempts in trying to socialize but has lead to violence and depression.

**Zexion** --- Methamphetamine addict. Severe addiction to the drug. Has twitching and anxiety problems. Sometimes has episodes where he cannot calm. Also has a sexual addiction.

His folder has a list of arrests and doctors. The rest was just crap.

**Saix** --- Has Borderline Personality Disorder. He cannot seem to control his anger and sometimes takes it out on people. Has caused self-infliction on himself. Used his money for sex and drugs. Failed suicide many times.

His file was huge. It was maybe even bigger than Xemnas's. It had a list of hospital visits, a list of therapists that failed in helping him, and another list on what he spent his money on which was a bunch of alcohol. The rest of his file had stuff that wasn't really of any interest to me.

**Demyx** --- Has full Mania. Has delusions and hyperactivity most of the time. Has been here the longest out of anyone.

**Luxord** --- Suffers from a gambling addiction. Also is an Alcoholic. Has gambled away most of his things and lost most of his money.

**Marluxia** --- Has schizoaffective disorder. Has been suffering from this at an early age. Has mixed episodes at times but is mostly in a manic state.

**Larxene** --- Is a nymphomaniac. Cannot control herself at some points. Seems to have some anger issues also. Also has anxiety problems.

**Roxas** --- A sex addict. Cannot find the urge not to engage in sexual acts. Has hypersexuality and cannot seem to get it under control. Has had sexual acts with the people here.

His file was a little big. It just had a list of people he had sex with including many prostitutes.

**Xion** --- Is Bipolar. Has fits of rage but sometimes goes in extreme bouts of sadness. Is also an insomniac.

Her file just had a list of people she had hurt and hospital bills.

**Namine** --- Has extreme cases of anorexia and bulimia. Has been admitted to the hospital many times. Most of the time she is uncooperative. Has been unsuccessful many times to stop her ways.

Her file just had so may hospital bills, I had lost count.

'_Geez, and I thought what I had was bad.'_

Just then I heard the door open. I quickly gathered the files and exited out the door so fast, I didn't even bother to see who it was.

While walking down the hallways after many various turns I saw Aimee. She was with two other men. They were trying to hold down Marluxia.

"Get the fuck away from me!" He yelled at then at the top of his lungs.

"Marluxia, please calm down. Nobody is here to hurt you." Aimee said in a tone that was calm and gentle.

"Yes there is. He's after me. He's fucking after me." He yelled back.

The two men picked him up by his arms and dragged him off. He started to cry hard. The men put him in a straitjacket and put him in a room next to me. He looked at me with a pained expression before they locked the door.

'_What the hell just happened right now?'_ I was deeply confused.

I walked over to Aimee. She looked a t me with a saddened expression.

"He can be so really nice at times." She looked away and then turned back and smiled.

"Well, are you done reading all of the files. I hope it helped." She gave me a warm smile that just warmed me up.

"Uh…Oh yeah, here you go. Thanks." I was still a little confused over what had just happened. I handed her all the folders.

"Aimee, can you show me how to get back. I am a little lost." I was really lost.

"Sure, follow me."

She walked a head of me which game me the chance to look at her ass.

"Nice ass." I said out loud.

"Did you say something?" She turned around to look at me.

"Uh no. It was probably someone in there room." I lied. That was a close one.

We made it to my room. I thanked Aimee for walking me here and went back to my room. Oh Dear God.

**BORDERBORDERBORDER**

**Sorry it took me so long.**

**There's been a lot of testing going on.**

**Also it was a pain in the ass to find their diseases.**

**Things should be going faster now.**

**REVIEW.**


	6. I Can't Believe This

There they were. Two boys. On my bed. Doing the nasty. That was it. That was the last straw.

"Roxas, Get the fuck off of Zexion and get the fuck of my bed, or I will beat the shit out of you!" I screamed as loud as I can. I'm pretty sure you could here it from the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry, just let me finish." Roxas said in a husky voice.

"Hell No!" I have had it with this kid.

I grabbed him and threw him to the floor. I could see Zexion grabbing his pants and trying to put them back on. But he wasn't my problem. Well not for right now. Roxas was trying to crawl away but I tanked him by the hair. I punched him as hard as I could and gave him a bloody nose. Then I punched him some more until his face was bleeding from all corners. I could tell he was crying but I didn't care. I slammed his head to the floor and jumped on it. Then I kicked him in the balls and kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach.. I was so blinded with rage that I didn't even notice the guards pulling me back.

"Let go of me! I'm not done yet." I kicked and tried to pull away but that didn't even help. They were too strong.

They started to drag me out the door and that's when I saw Aimee with a disappointed look on her face next to Zexion who seemed to be twitching.

"I am very disappointed in you Axel." She looked at me with stern eyes then turned her head and walked away.

The guards dragged me out the door into a room next to Marluxia's. It was padded all around. Even the door had padding. They threw me in there like I was some type of toy.

"Ow, watch it you piece of shit!" Fuck man. That hurt like a bitch.

They closed the door on me and laughed away laughing. Those piece of shit guards. I looked around and noticed there was nothing to do. Well what did I expect? I got put in the loony room. God. I really let myself go. I stood against the wall and let myself slide down to the floor. I put my head on my knees and stayed like that for quite a while.

"Axel, you can come out now." There she was. It was the wonderful Aimee to rescue me from this hellish room.

I scrambled to my feet to join her on the other side of the door.

"Roxas is in the hospital. He's in the ICU. He has massive head trauma and won't be here for quite some time. Why did you do that Axel?" She said in a low voice.

That was it. The guilt caught up with me and I let it all go. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I hugged her as hard as I could.

"I'm so sorry Aimee. I really am. I just couldn't take it anymore." I sobbed on her shoulder.

"Shhhhh. It's O.K. Axel. He'll be fine. Please learn to control your anger better." She rubbed my back in soothing circles and let me cry on her shoulders.

I don't know how long we've been like that. But it sure felt nice. I let go of her and hung my head low. I felt really dizzy.

"I'm uh…I'm going to go back to my room." I could barely speak. My breath was robbed from all that crying.

"Fine, I'll see you later then." She left after that.

I walked back to my room seeing the empty bed next to my rumpled bed sheets. I sat on Roxas's bed and cried myself to sleep.

**BORDERBORDERBORDER**

**Man these are taking longer and longer. **

**Writers block.**

**Don't worry Roxas will be back.**


End file.
